Yale (Contest Entry)
Introduction Yale was created for Pokeball's Nintendo Inspired OC Contest; I got Marth from Fire Emblem! Appearance Yale is a sort of oddity, he appears as a yale blue SkyWing, which is strange enough, if not for his crimson coloured wing membranes, shot through with streaks of bloodred. They seem almost too big and gawky on Yale, kind of resembling a over-sized cape. He has intelligent blue eyes, and dark blue horns. He is obviously a hybrid, however, there's something about him that suggests he may be more than he seems.. Personality Yale is a kindhearted yet incredibly idealistic leader and has subtle pacifist morals. Said morals are a result of him experiencing loss directly, as his sister has been kidnapped twice and parents killed. His idealism takes a toll on him, however, as he melancholically visits the graves of those whom have been killed. He has been shown to be overly trusting at times as he has been betrayed and almost killed by two comrades. Regardless, his faith in his people do have its benefits, as recruitment of an assortment of people from different backgrounds directly contributed to his success in both wars. Outside of his duties, Yale can be aloof and rather shy when it comes to personal relationships; after defeating Mordant, Yale had trouble professing his love to Cornflower, only doing so in the first place after some encouragement by Princess North. While Yale shares a passionate bond with Cornflower, they tend to quarrel due to both having a similar fear about each other's well being, and wanting to protect one another. Yale has also been shown to be extremely humble as reflected in his supports, to the point he gets somewhat bashful when complimented by his descendants. In addition, Yale often seeks consistent reassurance in his decisions, of which can be seen as both a flaw and a strength, as while it may hinder him at times, once determined, he becomes a beacon of inspiration for others. This was modified by Epi, but was taken from the Fire Emblem wiki. All of the credit in this section should go to them. Backstory/History Yale's peaceful life in Pyrrhia was disturbed one day by the unexpected murder of his father, King Teal of the SeaWings (don't ask why he can be king, this takes place in a future setting long after the events of the third arc dangit) by an evil priest named Guerlain, who was working for a SkyWing, Mordant. Mordant's plan was to take over Pyrrhia, and it's neighbouring continent; Pantala. He had already failed once, over a century ago, but this time, he would succeed. Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of the Sea, Yale is struck with grief from the sudden death of his father and the kidnapping of his older sister, Alice, when he learns that their neighbor, Pantala, has also been taken over by Mordant, due to Guerlain's persuasive and manipulative ways. Thus, Yale embarks on a quest to save both the continents from Mordant. With help from the former SkyWing soldier Jagged, the SeaWing citizen Cornflower, and other dragons fighting for justice, Yale is able to make it to the Ice Kingdom without being spotted by Mordant's henchmen. There he meets Princess North, who, upon realizing that he is the son of the former king Teal, gives him the Gift of Flames, an animus-touched shield that could help Yale unlock doors without keys and the ability to repel any dangerous dragon, such as Mordants'. Relationships King Teal While he was protecting the Kingdom of the Sea, Yale's heroic father was slain by the evil, treacherous priest Guerlain, who was a devout follower of the SkyWing Mordant. Teal is a shade of blue and is based off of King Cornelius. Princess Alice Yale's older sister, Alice, was taken hostage after Guerlain killed King Teal, and was rescued by Yale. Alice is a shade of blue. Queen Cornflower Cornflower was a ordinary SkyWing living in the Sky Kingdom, until Mordant threatened to take over the land. She helped Yale defeat him, and after that Yale proposes to her. Cornflower is a blue flower and is based off of Caeda. Jagged A former veteran SkyWing soldier, he left his kingdom when Mordant took over the Sky Kingdom. He aided Yale on his mission to defeat Mordant, and ended up retiring and becoming an advisor for Yale. Jagged is based off of Jagen, one of my favourite characters tbh. Aegean Aegean is a shade of blue, Sea with a bit of Sky, Yale's descendent. She is based off of Lucina. Ex-King Stonehard Once a former friend of Yale, betrays him after the defeat of Mordant and tries to take over Pyrrhia. Based off of King Hardin, NightWing. Guerlain The SkyWing that killed Yale's dad, Teal. Manipulative, he took over Pyrrhia's neighbor and ally, Pantala, with his cunning and the cowardice of the leaders there. Guerlain is a shade of red and is based a bit off of Jion. Mordant Invaded Pyrrhia, then was killed, then was resurrected, then invaded Pyrrhia again, then was defeated by Yale for good - or is he still alive and in hiding? Mordant is a shade of red lipstick. Falcon The weapon Yale used to defeat Mordant. Abilities WIP Trivia - Yale is named off of the colour, yale, which is a shade of blue - Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Government Official)